kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
2019: Apocalypse
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the third and final part of the Kamen Rider Decade tribute arc. It features the full debut of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi after her brief appearance towards the end of the previous episode, the apparent betrayal of Tsukuyomi to Swartz's side, the revivals of Heure and Ora (since their deaths in episode 45 and 46 respectively), the death of Swartz and Sougo's transformation into Oma Zi-O. Synopsis Bear witness to the birth of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi! However, this miraculous power will be used in an unexpected way! Did Tsukasa and Sougo's plan ultimately fail?! As the end of the world is approaching, much to the contrary of what the situation might show, Sougo's heart remains terrifyingly calm! Because hidden deep within him lies his secret resolution... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Oma Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Riders: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Tsukuyomi ***Tsukuyomi *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Oma Zi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu **Tsukuyomi ***N/A *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Build TankTank Form, Drive Type Formula (From Drive Episode 22), Ghost Ore Damashii, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, Double CycloneJokerXtreme, OOO Tajadol Combo (From OOO Episode 20), Wizard Infinity Style (From Wizard Episode 31), Gaim Pine Arms *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **''to be determined'' Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Errors *When Decade inserted the Final AttackRide Card to Neo Decadriver, the text displays "AttackRide: Slash" on the buckle, while it announces "Final AttackRide: De-De-De-Decade!". *As Junichiro hands the Ridewatches to Sougo, they are all placed in chronological order. How Junichiro knew this specific order is unknown. **However it is possible he read the years on each watch prior to handing them to Sougo *The GrandZi-O Ridewatch was reformed in this episode even though the Decade Ridewatch isn't in Sougo's possession anymore and was returned to Tsukasa in episode 47. **Although, GrandZi-O did fight simultaneously with Decade against Another Zi-O II in the same episode as well. This may indicate that the GrandZi-O Watch is usable as long as the original Ridewatch or power stays intact. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . Starting on September 1, 2019, Ryusoulger would air alongside Kamen Rider Zero-One in the Super Hero Time block. *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz, Zero-One **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz ***Zero-One: Zero-One **This is the first (and only) End Card to not use Zi-O's standby sound, instead using the standby tune of Zero-One. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, All Heisei Riders, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Oma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Tsukuyomi, Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *It features the return of GrandZi-O Ridewatch and Kamen Rider GrandZi-O since episode 47. *After Oma Zi-O's transformation, all the Heisei Era Ridewatches (including the ones that did not make any appearance previously) make a cameo appearance as they fuse into him. *Gamedeus, out of the four villains standing beside Another Decade, is the only villain not to be the Final Boss of his respective season as the role belonged to Kamen Rider Cronus. **Although Kamen Rider Evol Cobra (Phase 1) appears amongst the four villains, Evolto technically used Ultimate State in Build's finale. *As with many series' final episode, the opening sequence is skipped. However, the opening song plays during a scene towards the end. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：アポカリプス References Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode Category:Rider Death Episode